


Eponine Thenardier and Combeferre

by Joltaire



Series: Les Amis Relationship Studies [1]
Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Eponine - Freeform, Eppieferre - Freeform, F/M, Harry Potter References, Implied Sexual Content, combeferre - Freeform, fuck jace, hermione granger - Freeform, i cant get that out of my head now, i put harry potter in there, i seriously want a boyfriend like combe, i think YES, it explains a lot, itll explain more in later chapters, just do it, mad combeferre when they tell them to stop, no joke, okay les mis, or simon lewis, read my fic, ron weasley - Freeform, sorry theres no wedding, team simon, tmi, vampire bookworm in a band, you really should read my fic for them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-21
Updated: 2013-08-21
Packaged: 2017-12-24 04:49:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/935565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joltaire/pseuds/Joltaire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A relationship study for Eponine and Combeferre.</p>
<p>I just made these up :)</p>
<p>Song: Puppy Love; This Wild Life</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eponine Thenardier and Combeferre

**Author's Note:**

> My birthday is in a week what
> 
> seventh grade starts in a week what
> 
> I'm scared shitless MIDDLE SCHOOL
> 
> But I made "Relationship Studies" whilst thinking about the kissing bit.
> 
> I want a boyfriend that's a mix between Simon Lewis, Combeferre and Robert Madge.
> 
> yep

They are both nerds.

Combeferre, obviously, but it took awhile for Eponine to embrace her nerdiness.

They enjoy watching Sherlock, Dr. Who, Harry Potter, and any book-turned-movie together. The two sit on their couch, one either sides, but eventually Eponine’s legs end up across Combeferre’s lap and they’re making out.

That usually happens whether their friends are there or not. It was especially worse in their early twenties.

Once, they were making out in the middle of a meeting, their friends ignoring it – or trying to, but Jehan was “taking in the beauty of true love.” – And Enjolras told them to stop. Combeferre simply glared at him, glasses crooked and hair messed with a smudge of Ep’s lipstick on his neck, then turned and continued.

 

They have matching tattoos. Among Eponine’s many, it’s her favorite. But, she never gets a tattoo without meaning.

They both have it in the same spot, on the nape of their neck. It’s a simple black _Deathly_   _H_ _allows_ symbol, because they had their first kiss, I love you, and he proposed during an installment of the Harry Potter series.

 

When they’re sleeping – after... ahem... – Combeferre likes to trace the tattoo on Eponine’s side. It’s a Harry Potter quote, but so cliché no one knows it was J.K. Rowling who wrote it. In cursive, _Fear of a name increases fear of the thing itself_. He loves it, and tells her that every day.

 

She constantly got in fights as a college student. Not real fights. She boxed with Bahorel in her spare time. She would come home, bloody and bruised from “Fags who say girls can’t fight,” as she put it.

He cleaned her up, kissing each and every bruise and cut in the meanwhile.

One kiss leads to another and soon...

They really like sex.

_A lot_.

As I stated earlier, they don’t care about PDA. It’s fun to annoy grandmothers and little boys and girls with their excessive kissing in public. It’s quite cruel and Combeferre always says he feels like Voldemort annoying little kids.

 

Enjolras once put it as, “Hermione and Ron, reversed,” as he had read the Harry Potter books. It’s true. Eponine, never getting the attention from her parents, Gavroche always got it because of his pick pocketing skills. Combeferre, spending every single waking hour in the library or doing well in class or standing up for what he believes in.

 

The power couple; so different, they're exactly what the other needs.

**Author's Note:**

> So... who next?
> 
> I NEED TO START PLANNING MY HALLOWEEN COSTUME


End file.
